onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Jewelry Bonney
| affiliation = Bonney Pirates | occupation = Pirate; Captain | epithet = | jva = Reiko Kiuchi | age = 22 (estimated, debut) 24 (estimated, after timeskip) | birth = September 1st | height = 174cm (5'8½") (debut) | bounty = 140,000,000 }} Jewelry Bonney, also known as the "Big Eater", is the captain of the Bonney Pirates and a South Blue native. She is one of the eleven pirates who have been referred to as "The Eleven Supernovas" and later "The Worst Generation". Appearance Bonney is a slim woman (despite the enormous amount of food she is capable of eating), with long pink hair and brown eyes (purple in the anime). She can also appear as a small child due to her Devil Fruit ability: In this form, she has similar, although obviously more childish, facial features, and is not as tall nor as buxom as in her adult form. Her outfit consists of a white low-cut tank top that exposes both her midriff and cleavage, along with a pair of orange-and-black striped buckled shorts with long, thin suspenders. She also wears black high-heeled boots which reach up to her calves, with large laces coming from the openings, and a pair of hot pink and dark red stockings with a yellow sun-like motif on them (a pattern seen other times in the One Piece world). The hat she wears is a green Furażerka with a light-green lining. She has an anti-eyebrow below her right eye, bright red lipstick on her lips, and is sometimes seen wearing a brown furred jacket. In an SBS section, Oda drew the Supernovas as children. Bonney is shown with shoulder-length hair as opposed to her current back-length hair and a rounder face. Her clothes and face are somewhat dirty showing that since childhood she had a huge appetite. In Oda's depiction of the Supernovas post-timeskip, Bonney is shown wearing a black hat (possibly a sunhat similar to Usopp's, judging by the rim) with a brown furred coat or cloak. She also uses pink lipstick as opposed to red one. Gallery Personality Bonney is an extremely gluttonous person with very poor table manners. She will, for instance, demand more food even though she has not finished her current meal. She seems to have a particular love of pizza, even eating a slice during her first appearance in the series. While she may have bad manners, she has some common sense. She knows when to fight and when to prevent trouble, particularly in dangerous territories such as the Sabaody Archipelago. When she saw Zoro attempting to attack a World Noble, she orchestrated a scene where in her "older brother" got "killed" from the Noble's initial shot in order to prevent an Admiral from coming to the island. Bonney also believes in the stereotypical view of what a pirate should be. While she saved Zoro from attacking a World Noble, it was to protect her own skin. She, however, refused to help an innocent man who was shot earlier by the same noble. Her reason for doing this was that the man was a stranger and she was a pirate, and while Zoro was also a stranger to her, he himself is a pirate. Several instances suggest that she has an unforgiving disposition towards those who wrong her: * While she kept Zoro from attacking Saint Charloss, Luffy later attacked him, so an admiral was sent to the island anyway. She has since built a grudge against the Straw Hat crew. She swears that she would wipe the crew out if they met again in the New World for the incident at the Sabaody Archipelago. * She angrily stated that she would track down "that man" and kill him. Given the fact that she encountered Blackbeard so soon after the war, it seems likely that she was speaking of him, as he was the man responsible for Whitebeard's death. * She also appears to have a grudge against the Marines or the World Government as seen when Akainu captured her, saying that she will not ever forgive them. Relationships Crew Bonney seems to command utter respect from her crew, who will fulfill any need she may require, from her dietary needs to hunting down the one she deems responsible for the calamity during the Whitebeard War. Rivals and Enemies Being one of the Eleven Supernovas, Bonney can be counted on as a potential rival to any of the other 10 for the top position of the sea. She also stated that she will hunt down a certain person in the New World whom she blames as the one responsible for Whitebeard's death. Roronoa Zoro Bonney first encounters Zoro when he stumbles into town and casually addresses Saint Charloss, prompting the latter to shoot. Being unaware of what was happening, Zoro almost killed him in retaliation. Fortunately, Bonney was able to restrain him and diffuse the situation by faking his death. While exasperated at how clueless Zoro could be for not knowing who Charloss is and the repercussions of killing him would be, she became even more confused when he picked up a man who had previously been shot by Charloss and carried him to a nearby hospital. Monkey D. Luffy Though she and Luffy have yet to actually meet face-to-face, Luffy's actions during the Tenryuubito incident have unintentionally garnered him Bonney's fury, a fury that even extended to the rest of the Straw Hats (though this may simply be due to her earlier interactions with Zoro, whose ignorance she had to put up with). Blackbeard Bonney also seems to bear some grudge against Marshall D. Teach, otherwise known as Blackbeard, for his role at triggering the Whitebeard War by defeating and handing over Portgas D. Ace to the World Government for the vacant Shichibukai position. This hatred seemingly became more intensified after he and his crew dealt the final killing blows to Whitebeard, whom Bonney admired. She does not seem to fear him, even going so far as bad-mouthing him at point-blank range as well as kicking him on the head for his rude remarks over her strength while insulting her by offering her the chance to be his woman. Akainu It appears there is some familiarity between the two as the admiral mentioned when he heard her escape the government he was worried suggesting that bonney and the government have a past history or akainu and binney met. Whatever the case akainu was relieved to have captured her and the pirate declared she will never forgive him but in the end bonney escape the future fleet admiral and went hiding on a snowy island in the New World. Abilities and Powers Bonney, for some unexplained reason, seems to be able to consume large amounts of food without any adverse effects on her body. No matter how much she eats, she is somehow able to metabolize all the food she ate without becoming full or even remotely fat, quite possibly due to her Devil Fruit powers giving her the metabolism of a child. Bonney has shown little in the way of physical abilities. She was shown to be quite fast however, as she managed to tackle Zoro before he was able to attack Saint Charloss. She and her crew were overpowered and captured by the Blackbeard Pirates, though she did manage to injure Marshall D. Teach by kicking him in the head. Devil Fruit Bonney exhibits unexplained abilities that appear to come from a paramecia type Devil Fruit that involves age manipulation. She can alter the ages of herself and others, rapidly aging her intended targets into their senior years or regressing them into small children. Her ability also causes accurately determining her age to be difficult, as she can alter it to her liking. If her power stems from a Devil Fruit, it is rare in that it does not affect the clothing of those she uses it on, though it is natural as clothes do not change in size even as they age. Bonney apparently wears skimpy clothing and suspenders so that her clothes will fit when she becomes a child, while a group of Marines affected by it became too small for their own clothing once aged down to children. She may need her hands to use her power, as Blackbeard kept her in line simply by chaining her hands to a post, though it is also possible that the chains were lined with Kairoseki, preventing her from accessing her powers. In the anime, one of these transformations is heard, yet not seen, implying that her powers work through a process, rather than in a flash. She also briefly speaks a line in her adult voice while in child form after saving Zoro from Saint Charloss. History Past Not much is known at this point about her past, but she seems to have some sort of past history with the World Government, though this is unknown and somewhat unclear at the moment. Whitebeard War Saga Sabaody Archipelago Arc After a long voyage following one of the Log Pose routes of the Grand Line, Bonney and her crew came to the Sabaody Archipelago to prepare themselves for the New World. While there, she and her crew decided to eat in a restaurant located in Grove 24 of the mangrove. There, she ordered a big meal and disgusted the other customers with her appetite and bad table manners. She in particular, disgusted Capone Bege and almost got into a fight with him and his crew if not for the temporary truce that they had to observe between them. After her meal and leaving the restaurant, she saw Zoro about to attack a World Noble who shot at him. As Zoro evaded the shot and prepared to retaliate, Bonney leaped at Zoro and threw him down to the ground. While doing so, she subsequently called Zoro "her brother" and stated that he "died" (slapping some tomato juice onto Zoro's forehead to make it look so) at that moment from the shot fired from the World Noble in order to prevent an incident from happening which could potentially cause an Admiral to be dispatched by the Marines to the archipelago. After the noble left, Bonney scolded Zoro for the stunt he pulled. As Zoro carried a man who the noble shot to a hospital, Bonney wondered why a pirate would help people. Upon hearing of Luffy's attack of a World Noble, she became angry and, before supposedly leaving, said that if she will ever see the Straw Hats again in the New World, she will crush them there. In the midst of her escape, she used her Devil Fruit abilities to turn any attacking Marines into children and old men. Marineford Arc Having successfully escaped the Marines' assault, Bonney remained on Sabaody, and was seen watching Ace's execution televised. She seems to have been affected by the execution and war rather heavily, as she was seen crying while watching. She and her crew then left Sabaody, and set sail. After the war ends, she was on board of her ship with her crew, on the outskirts of Marineford, having watched the war from afar with other Supernovas. She was heard remarking that the events of the war were all someone's fault, telling her crew to head to the New World to go after this person. Post-War Arc Almost immediately after entering the New World, Bonney was defeated and taken hostage by the Blackbeard Pirates and was offered to the Marines to be traded for a replacement ship. Blackbeard told Bonney that she is too weak to survive and that she is the first to be eliminated. He did offer her the chance to stay if she became his woman. Refusing to be further shamed, she angrily turned him down and kicked him (due only to having her hands restrained). Van Augur soon alerted Teach that the battleship arrived, but it was not there for a trade because Akainu was on board. Knowing that the trade would not happen, the Blackbeard Pirates fled, leaving Bonney and her crew behind to be arrested. Akainu reached the shackled pirate and her crew and coldly informed Bonney that he was truly frightened when she escaped from the World Government but was glad she was back under their control. Bonney cried shouting that she will never forgive them. Pirate Alliance Saga Dressrosa Arc Despite being arrested by Akainu, Bonney apparently escaped custody through some unknown means during the two year time skip. She is shown reading the news concerning Doflamingo's supposed resignation from the Shichibukai and the newly formed pirate alliances while eating a slice of pizza. She appears to be in a place with a cold climate due to the snow and her heavy coat. Major Battles * Bonney Pirates vs. Marines * Bonney Pirates vs. Blackbeard Pirates (unseen) Trivia * She is named after the real-life 18th century Irish female pirate Anne Bonny, a noble turned pirate, who operated in the Caribbean. * Bonney appears as a support character in One Piece: Gigant Battle and One Piece: Gigant Battle! 2 New World. References External Links * Anne Bonny - Wikipedia article on the real life pirate Bonney is named after. * Anne Bonny - Article about Anne Bonny. Site Navigation ca:Jewelry Bonney de:Jewelry Bonney es:Jewelry Bonney fr:Jewelry Bonney it:Jewelry Bonney ru:Джевелри Бонни Category:Humans Category:Female Characters Category:Pirate Captains Category:Paramecia Devil Fruit Users Category:South Blue Characters Category:Eleven Supernovas